


a literal horror house.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Chases, M/M, Mild Blood, Showki, There's a serial killer on the loose, monsta x-ray, monsta x-ray episode, they're in a serial-killer type of horror house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: in which in a monsta x-ray episode,the boys are supposed to pass througha serial-killer themed horror houseduring kihyun's turn, an actual killerhappens to enter the building afterbeing chased by the police





	a literal horror house.

**Author's Note:**

> please read this fanfic with caution ~
> 
> i was kinda inspired from what i read yesterday; "Bad Things Happen in Bathrooms"   
> please check that story out <3 it's so good and for some reason i started balling my eyes out midway while reading it hahaha

Today, in Monsta X-Ray, the members had to pass through a horror house for the episode.  
The members who dreaded scary type of things, Wonho and Jooheon, scrunched their face.  
The other members laughed, but Kihyun in particular is anxious as well.

 

 

While 4 more of the members waited,  
Kihyun was the one mostly cringing at the fact he was next.  
Two of the members, which were Minhyuk and Changkyun, had already gone through the building.  
Thus, they were headed into their white van, which was behind the filming staff.  
Just in case, the doors were locked and the keys were with one of the staff so that no one would break in.

Minhyuk and Changkyun were surely having the time of their lives,  
but Wonho wasn't. He was the member who was inside of the horror house at the moment,  
all the other remaining members could hear his rather loud screams and thumps.  
They couldn't help but chuckle a little while talking.

"How long do you think is the way out?" Hyungwon asked, looking at the three.  
Jooheon scrunched his nose, hitting the paper doll repeatedly.  
"Don't make me think of how long it'll be hyunggg, I just wanna get out of there."  
Jooheon whined, Shownu just laughed a little.

"Kihyun-ssi, we'll get you set up now, Wonho-ssi is almost out."  
One of the staff called out, and Kihyun's eyes widened.

" **Aishi** , I don't wanna do this," Kihyun covered his mouth after standing up and walking towards the staff.  
"Hey! You can't do this on camera, don't swear!" The members laughed after hearing what slipped out of the boy's mouth,  
Kihyun could only sigh as the staff set up the camera on his head, and when their head turned to another direction,  
he started to wheeze a little as he saw Wonho tiredly hand the staff the selfie stick with the phone on it.  
Wonho would proceed to head to the van without saying any words-- Rather just deep breaths and a traumatized expression.

"Oh god, Kihyun hyung, I'm so sorry," Jooheon whispered, frowning.  
"It's fine, it's okay. I just have to run and run," Kihyun grinned sheepishly while saying that and walking towards the entrance of the building.  
He hesitated, but then went inside.

He said that he'd run.  
Actually, his legs weren't doing what he said.  
He walked, barely even in a walking pace.

All he could currently hear was the eerie and uneasy music playing,  
until his shout filled the room when an actor popped out and threw a knife across the wall.  
"ouH I really need to get out of here-" Kihyun walked faster, lips tightly shut.

 

 

"Fuck! Where's that guy gone?"   
The voices of the police men shouted, whilst a murderer lies in the bushes just a little far from the men.  
The murderer panted heavily, though tried to keep it silent. He carefully moved in the bush, and looked around.  
There, he saw a building in the mere distance. Rather, a horror house. "Maybe I could hide there," He breathed,  
quietly but swiftly slipping out of the bushes and running there.

He ran into the back door, somewhat not noticing the huge crowd of people (the filming staff).  
One of the staff, rather, the stylist, had noticed him, and panicked. Another noticed the stylist, asking what was wrong.  
"I-- I think someone entered the house," The other laughed at her, "That's just your imagination. You're getting scared too, huh?"  
The stylist sighed, "Maybe it's just my imagination then. . . Yeah." She sat down on a chair, taking a deep breath.

 

 

It's been a couple of minutes now. 7 minutes? Maybe less.   
Going through this horror house made Kihyun feel like he's been here for an eternity.  
His hand was tightly gripped on the selfie stick, looking around as he entered an area that looked like the front of a house.  
His foot stepped into the grass reluctantly, and almost instantly a corpse fell out from a wall opening,  
followed by another guy's scream. Kihyun couldn't even utter out a noise, seeing as he was so shocked,

"This horror house is weirdly realistic. . . That fake blood smells like the real deal,"   
Kihyun said as he took a whiff of the air, he felt his stomach churn a little when he passed by the body and examined the red liquid spreading onto the fake grass.  
He sighed deeply and walked into the house. Oh god, he dreaded the house.

It looked so real, there were blood on the walls, when he passed by the living room, there were more corpses.  
There was blood everywhere, and it stunk so much.   
Kihyun thought he'd been hallucinating now, why does it really smell like actual blood?  
Maybe he was starting to lose it from all the jump scares the actors prepared for the experience.

"I just wanna get out, this is really, ugh," He talked,  
the only thing he was talking to right now was the camera and the phone-on-a-selfie stick he had.  
That was until,

" **I do too, boy.** " A scruffy voice replied.  
Shivers ran down his spine and he bolted out of the house, to the next area.  
"Nonononono," Kihyun said aloud, before pausing and looking around the area.

He was now in a neighborhood.   
A bloody and gorey one, to say the least.  
He slowly walked, breath hitching a little. He cautiously examined everything,  
Broken windows, abandoned stores. 

Suddenly, he heard foot steps behind him.  
He closed his eyes shut for a brief moment, then turned around.  
Kihyun's hand loosened its grip from the selfie stick, dropping it on the ground as an ear-piercing scream left his throat.  
He had collapsed, realizing that he was jabbed harshly in the leg, with an actual knife.

Kihyun's shaking eyes looked up, seeing a tall and dark man in front of him.  
His instinct kicked in and before the man started to speak, he stood up and burst into a limping run.

" _HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!_ "

That was him.  
That voice that responded to him.  
Oh god. Oh **god**. That means the corpses were real.

The thought of it made Kihyun's stomach churn even worse,  
but he couldn't stop now. Now that someone's actually chasing him.

_He might get murdered in his own show._

His lungs wouldn't cooperate with him at the moment.  
He wanted to scream for help, but his body focused on running and finding a hiding spot.  
He didn't want that man to lay his disgusting hands on him, he didn't want his life to be taken away.

Unfortunately, Kihyun tripped on something, falling over and harshly bruising his chin.  
He hissed and whimpered in pain, but he needed to hide, **NOW**.

Kihyun looked around, and saw an opening that came from a house prop.  
He tried to stand up, but when did so, he fell down once again.  
Kihyun had sprained his other foot from falling down, he cursed himself mentally.

" **Little boy, come to me and I won't tear your intestines out.** "

Kihyun widened his eyes and gritted his teeth,   
he then proceeded to crawl towards the spot he'd seen in desperation of survival.  
He successfully did so, and hid there while beads of sweat ran down his face like a waterfall.  
It was a little difficult as a camera was still attached to his head, but he did his best.

"Are you here? I heard you falling down earlier,"  
The voice of the man rung throughout the entire area. He was at the fucking entrance.  
Kihyun covered his mouth, in which after a few seconds realized he still had a knife in his calf.

He looked at the sharp object, and immediately pulled it out while he bit onto his lip.  
He carefully put the knife down, feeling the warm blood roll down from his skin onto the floor underneath him.  
Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Right, his phone. He had his phone.

He quickly grabbed it from his pocket and answered it before the noise could become even louder,  
he was panting heavily and slightly feeling light-headed from the rush and anxiety that coursed through his veins.  
"Kihyun, did anything happen? Are you stuck? The staff told me to call you to check on you."  
Shownu, it was Shownu on the other end. 

"Hyung-"  
Suddenly, he was pulled out from his hiding spot. Kihyun screamed,  
dropping his phone onto the ground as the man held his collar.   
"You better not be calling the police on me," Kihyun had started to cry uncontrollably.  
The man slammed a fist on Kihyun's face, in which the boy was dropped on the floor.

The stranger grabbed the phone and immediately hung up on the call.  
"Was this 'Hyunwoo hyung' guy your friend, huh? Calling for help now, huh?"   
The man's voice got angrier and scarier the second, as he went and grabbed Kihyun by the shirt again.  
"Sorry little guy, but I'm gonna have to keep you hostage until I can find an escape plan."

 

 

"Manager hyung, please, just hurry!"   
I.M begged, he was crying and terrified.   
After Shownu got back from Kihyun, he alerted everyone, including staff.

"Why is it taking so long? Kihyun is in grave danger." Wonho said,  
holding a part of his hair in his hands. He was getting agitated.  
Shownu shut his lips tight, watching as everything unfolded.

"Guys, sorry, but we'll be the ones handling this. You all need to get in your van now."  
One of the staff said, looking at each of one of them.  
"No! Why? I don't want to leave Kihyun hyung there alone!" Jooheon frowned, clutching onto I.M.

Shownu started to grit on his teeth,  
his fists clenched together tightly as he kept his head down. . .

" _The last thing I wanna do is get in that van!_ "   
Shownu burst into a run, making his way into the horror house.

 

 

"Please, let me go," Kihyun whimpered aloud,  
his face was beet red and swollen from all of his crying, he just wanted to get out.  
The man said nothing, continuing as he wrapped a rope prop around Kihyun, which stung and hurt a lot for a simple prop.  
" _PLEASE! I DID NOTHING WRONG AND I WON'T TELL A SOUL!_ " Kihyun screamed his lungs out at this point.  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll cut your damn tongue. Say, you lost my fucking knife somewhere huh? Witty piece of shit."  
The stranger gripped onto the boy's face and bashed it against the ground. He loosened his grip and started to drag him once again.

The two men were at a house. Well, it was a house area.   
It was still an eerie area, but it made it dangerous as Kihyun was here with a man who wants to murder him.

Kihyun turned onto his back, tears still streamed down and he was in excruciating pain.  
He tried to squirm, but the rope was so tight and rough-textured that it hurt his skin.  
He sworn that he felt somewhere on his exposed skin that it started bleeding.

"Can you stop fucking moving?" The man stopped and stepped on Kihyun's torso.  
A slight wheeze of pain escaped the other's lips, making him cough vigorously once he lifted his foot up from him.  
"You're so fucking weak, holy shit." He laughed loudly, "And to think you're the same gender as me?"

"Just. . . Please, let me go. . ." Kihyun breathed,   
his consciousness was slowly slipping away.   
The bleeding in his calf hasn't stopped, in fact it's been leaking out ever since.  
The blows to the head also made his aching forehead even worse.

For a second, he thought he was seeing light.  
The only thought remained on Kihyun's mind, **I don't want to die now**.

"Well, it's time now, boy. You lived a good life, ey?" The man pulled out a hand-pistol and pointed it right as his head.  
Kihyun's heavy eyes turned to the gun, he couldn't move as much anymore.  
Though the words were whispered by his lips for the last time,

**Someone, please save me.**

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun's lids open slowly.  
His eyes felt as heavy as ever, though energetic enough to roam around the place he was in.  
One by one, his body's feeling was recovered back and he realized he was on bed.

The boy couldn't think properly at the very moment.  
He didn't even realize the person who sat beside him.  
Person. . . Person?

Kihyun turned his head to Shownu, who had a bandaged left upper arm.  
His eyes widened, memories had flooded back to him and started crying.  
Shownu awoke from his sleep, seeing as his dongsaeng started to cry.  
"Kihyun. . . Don't cry," The bigger figure lifted up his right arm and caress the top of his head.

Kihyun nodded and wiped his tears.  
"What. . What happened after-- I passed out?" He focused on Shownu, who sighed.  
"I found you and got shot in the arm before you probably got killed." The bigger figure said,  
"Police came in the right time before he could do anything else. . ."

"Are. . . Are you okay?" Kihyun lightly touched Shownu's bandaged arm,  
the older just hummed in response. "What about you? You're way worse than I am."

Yes.  
Shownu was right.  
Kihyun had a broken nose, a bandaged forehead, a gauze on his chin. . .  
His sprained foot was in a cast, while his leg with the knife wound was wrapped up in bandages.  
His arms were also covered in a lot of gauze, seeing as the rope's texture dug into his skin.

"I'm okay. . ." Kihyun shut his lips tightly, he felt extremely guilty now.  
"I'm sorry for making you all worried, and ruining the episode."  
The bigger figure had his eyes widened, "No! You never did anything wrong."

Kihyun looked at another direction, he sighed heavily.  
"But. . ."  
"Look, it was the guy's fault for doing everything." 

Tears shot at the smaller figure's eyes once again.  
"Shownu hyung. . . That was really terrifying," His voice broke, as he slightly hugged his hyung.  
"Don't worry anymore. It's all over now, right?" Shownu smiled, hugging back.

"Yeah. . . All over."

 

 

_**&** _


End file.
